Alice Maresato
Alice Maresato (希里ありす, Maresato Arisu), is one of the main characters of Highschool of the Dead. She is formally introduced in Chapter 8, but in Episode 7 in the anime. Due to her young age, she currently doesn't have any weapons at her disposal, although she was given firecrackers by Asami Nakaoka to distract'' "Them".'' About Alice has about 7 years of age. She was saved from being attacked by several undead by Takashi Komuro after her father was killed by members of a household who wouldn't allow them to get inside and stay safe. Innocent and passive, Alice is the only member of the group that maintains a cheerful attitude despite all their troubles and the loss of her parents. Looking up to everyone in the group as a bigger brother and sister, she is unwilling to leave them even if it is for her own safety. Alice is often seen playing with a small puppy named Zeke, whom they had picked up while saving Alice, and Kohta Hirano, to whom she has grown fairly attached. Presiding over her as a mother figure is Saya Takagi to whom she has also grown attached. Alice is also bilingual, able to speak in English and Japanese, and maybe multiracial. It was also recently revealed that she was the next door neighbor to Takashi's friend Imamura. Appearance Alice Maresato has shoulder-length pink hair with bangs reaching down from the side of her temples stretching outwards, burgundy colored eyes, a mole under her left eye, and wears a white headband on her head. Alice's attire has varied throughout the series. When Alice was first rescued by Takashi she was wearing a white jacket, a pink dress top and a light blue skirt, black socks and shoes. While at Saya's house she wore a dark shirt with a thin red bow, a white skirt, white thigh high socks, and pink shoes. At the shopping mall Alice changes to a blue plaid shirt, dark blue (possibly navy blue) dress shirt, gray jeans, sneakers, and fingerless gloves. Also while at the shopping mall Alice tried on a puppy costume. History Not much is known about Alice's past, except that her father was a newspaper reporter and she used to live next to Imamura. Personality Alice is the happy-go-lucky person in the group. She almost always maintains a cheerful attitude, unless in danger. Alice doesn't like it when people are about to sacrifice themselves for her. This is shown when her dad dies trying to protect her, and when Kohta was going to put her on the other side of a wire fence, sacrificing himself for her. She is also scared whenever Takashi is in a bad mood and yells around. Plot Rika's House Alice is first seen in the series with her father, trying to find a safe location to stay, but to no avail. Unfortunately in their search, Alice's dad is murdered by one of the house owners that he asks if they could stay in. After the death of her father, Alice is seen crying out loud, kneeling beside her father's corpse, attracting the attention of "Them". Also, Kohta notices her and together with Takashi, they attempt to rescue her. When Takashi arrives at the garden of the house where her father was murdered, Alice is saved momentarily by Takashi as he clears all of "Them" from the nearby vicinity. After what seems to be no escape for Takashi and Alice as "They" start to gather around the fence of the house, the two decide to walk on the fences of the houses to get out of their situation. Midway through, Alice tells Takashi that she need to go to the washroom. Takashi allows her to urinate on his back, and is seen to display an awkward expression. Suddenly they almost stumble into the crowd of them when one of "them" pulls Takashi's shoelace, but he is able to regain balance. After the group comes to extract them, Takashi and Alice are saved. Next, Alice is seen riding on top of the Humvee, singing "Row Row Row Your Boat", with Kohta. After singing the Japanese version, Alice sings the English version, much to the admiration of Kohta. When they arrive on the other side of the river, Alice is about to be handed to Takashi so she can get off the car, but Alice stops Takashi and tells him that her panties are still hanging on the radio antenna of the car. Rei quickly pulls Alice down and they all get dressed behind the Humvee. After the group decide to start their journey into the city, Alice is seen sitting inside the Humvee next to Kohta. Once they encounter the accident at the wire fence, Alice stays in the car, crying because there is nothing she could do and mostly because of how scary "they" are. After Kohta runs out of magazines, Alice passes him two new ones, much to the surprise of Kohta. When all seems to fail, Kohta is about to tell her to jump over the other side of the wire fence, telling her that everybody will come meet her soon. Alice suddenly breaks out in tears and says "no no no", saying that Kohta has the expression that her father had just before he died and how much she wants to remain with the group. After her rant with Kohta, the group are saved by an oncoming group of people dressed as firemen. Once the people rescue the group over the wire fence, one of the firefighters reveal that she is Saya's mom. Takagi Estate Taiei Shopping Town East Police Station Trivia *Alice is able to ride a bike with adequate skills after having just learned to ride. *She is very attatched to Kohta and Saya, seeing them as a sort of parental guidence or role model Category:Takashi's Group